Power Rangers: Mystic Force
Power Rangers Mystic Force is one of Dragonboy546 Power Rangers series. Takes place in a city called Brywood where five young college students discover the powerful MagiStaffs and unleashed their power which also unleased a dark evil that once tried to take over the town. Plot Thousands of years ago, there was a beautiful town called Briarwood where it was surrounded by a majestic power called magic. Magic was used by mythological creatures that have lived in Crescent Falls as well as humans who later call themselved Sorcerers. But because of the power, one group of Sorcerers wanted to use their power for something that would keep them interested and they possessed the spells of Dark Magic and used the power to bring destruction to town. Because of their desire to engulf the Earth with their Dark Magic, many innocent lives have been put at risk or even taken from them fatally. However, five young Sorcerers, calling themselved Mystics used the magic of Fire, Earth, Water, Thunder, and Air with five mystical wand-like weapons called the MagiStaffs to purify the Earth and thwart the Dark Sorcerers and their power. It was a bittersweet victory because of the lost lives of many people and after the great battle, the MagiStaffs were sheathed into a large boulder where their magic rested peacefully. In the present day, Briarwoods evolved from a small village to a big city and one day the Dark Sorcerers reawakened and started attacking the city, not even knowing that it had changed for thousands of years. During the attack, five college students stumble into a forest and discover the MagiStaffs, and when they pulled them out of the stone, their power awakens and they become the newest warriors: the Power Rangers Mystic Force! Characters Rangers Allies *Mystic Mother-Mentor *Lilly-Friends of the Mystic Rangers both the veteran and the new Team and the daughter of Necroida. *The Five Mystic Warriors *Jenji the Magical Cat *New SPD Rangers *New Operation Overdrive Rangers *Veteran Mystic Force Rangers Villains *Octolus The Master *Necorlai *Levira Footsoldiers *Hidiacs-Regular footsoldiers *Styxoids-Upgraded Soldiers Morticon's Monsters * Dark Troll/Golem * Mucor * Hydra Worm * Clawbster * Taxi Cab Monster * Giant Spider * Flytrap * Cave Monster * Skullington * Gargoyle of the Gates *Troika-Fused from Demonite, Falkar, and Thunderon * Demonite * Falkar * Thunderon Arsenals Transformation Devices *Mystic CellMorpher◆◆◆◆◆ *WizarDriver Weapons *MagiStaffs *Mystic SnowStaff *Wizard Rings Vehicles *Broom Riders◆◆◆◆◆ Zords :Legend:◆ Zord Form Mystic Titan System *Titan Megazord (Titan Megazord)♦♦♦♦♦ *Mystic Phoenix◆ *Mystic Mermaid◆ *Mystic Minotaur◆ *Mystic Garuda◆ *Mystic Sprite◆ Solar Streak System :Legend:◆ Zord Form *Solar Streak/Solar Streak Megazord◆ Legend/Manticore System :Legend:◆ Zord Form *Manticore Megazord♦♦♦♦♦ **Mystic Firebird◆ **Mystic Lion♦♦♦♦ Episodes #Magical Uprising-Introducing the five core Rangers and the villains. #Earth Fights Back- While the rest of the team works with the civilians to rebuild their city, Jessica stumbles upon a plot by Moritcon and his minions to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world. #Green Saber Saga-After being humiliated in battle by a master swordsman monster, John suffers a crisis of confidence and questions his worthiness as a Ranger and Charisse tries to intervene. #Past Rangers Discovered #Solid Rock #Return of the Evil Wild Knight Part 1 #Return of the Evil Wolf Knight Part 2 #Petrified T.J. #Vampire Within #Snow of Fury Part 1 #Snow of Fury Part 2 #Scaredy Cat #20 years ago #Legendary Catastros #Beauty and the Beast #Vision To True #Dark Mystic Rangers Part 1 #Dark Mystic Rangers Part 2 #Dark Mystic Rangers Part 3 #Koragg’s Trial #Family Reunion Part 1 #Family Reunion Part 2 #The New Light #The Hunter #2 Heads #Mystic Emergency #Mystic and SPD into the Future #Fire Source Part 1 #Fire Source Part 2 #The Returned #Finla Battle #Power of Mystics Trivia Notes Category:Series